Mother Sophie Father Nate and untold feelings
by yello13
Summary: a really sweet and simple story i aam a very young writer and really like this show plz reveiw but dont be really mean about it because this is my first fanfic thank you


I was just coming to check up on Parker because we haven't heard from her in 4 days and it was unlikely for her not to calls us for a random question or to see if we wanted to hang out. When I came to her house on Monday she didn't answer so I just assumed she just wasn't home and on Tuesday I figured she was just out stealing things. Today though I decided to use the spare key under the plant Hardison made Parker by and entered no one was there I thought at least until I heard a stamped of coughs come from Parker's door.

"Parker!"

I finally broke down the door opening it with a big _bang_ I looked in the room to see a pale almost non breathing Parker. She was sleep but was having a coughing fit. The more I looked at her the more worried I got as I heard her wheezing terribly loud so much it almost sounded like a mix between a growl and a pant. All I know is Parker was sick really sick and I need her to get better soon she was my baby.

I picked her up princess style and walked down stairs and put her on the back seat of my car. I rushed to my house where everyone was waiting we had planed a free day but that was quickly dismissed as I saw they sorrow on all the face of my teammates as carried Parker threw my door.

"Nate w-what happened" Sophie said hiding back tears

"Parker is sick I am going to lay her down in my room Elliot can you make her some soup? Hardison get me some cough medicine it in the cabinet in the bathroom. Sophie I am going to need your help."

I put Parker on my bed and sat her up a little bit just to take her shirt off she squirmed in my hand.

"whoa whoa Nate I don't think we should-"

"We need to get these clothes off of her there filthy can you help me?

"Bloody hell Nate Ill just do it just wait behind the door."

" but"

"OK"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**SOPHIE**

I took all off Parker's clothes off to see her pale body she was steaming hot and god could she cough but I held her still. I laid Parker down slowly on to the warm covers and ran to the bathroom to get a a wash cloth. I put cold water on the cloth and then warm to make sure it was warm and then went back to Nate's room. I quickly wiped her face and put one of my old gowns I had in Nate's closet and slipped it on her.

She seemed to feel me touch her had because as soon as put my hand on her she writhed under the sheets.

"Mommy stop I am sorry I'm not sick Daddy will take Mr. bunny away from me if I am he will hurt me."

"shh" I said while squeezing her hand.

I was awed by this little seen is this what it was like for Parker when she was little that if she got sick her dad would hurt her? Oh my bloody god.

"I'mso hot go away I'm really hot don't touch me there im sorry stop."

"It is OK parker" she writhed in pain throwing the covers off of her while have another coughing fit. She was panting hard now from catching her breath until it started back again.

"Mommy!"she yelled while kicking her legs fiercely

I said all I could say "I am here sweetheart mommy is here come down baby it is OK."

Although I was so worried about Parker that I thought I was going to be sick I love the feel of saying that to Parker as I revealed one of my deepest thoughts I love her not In a weird way but like a mother to daughter way. Then I heard another scream as Parker was indulged in pain as she kicked screamed and writhed under the covers until her eyes popped open.

"Mommy Daddy"

"Daddy, Daddy"

Nate rushed in picking up Parker as gently as he could and rocking the worn out girl. Parker was now pale as a ghost sweating across her forehead with tears dripping down her face. I could not explain how gentle Nate was with her as if he were holding his own child his pride and joy. In fact Parker even looked like a child gazing at the wall in pure fear as he rocked her.

"sh you are alright your OK"he said

"Elliot you got that soup"

With that Elliot came in with a bowl of soup and some fresh baked bread.

"You ready to eat"Elliot asked

Parker shook her head no.

"come on you have to eat you wont get better if you don't"

she shook her head again

"Parker dear can you just eat a little bit for me" I implied

"Yes" she said weakly

I took the spoon and carefully placed it by her lips. She opened then swallowed we repeated this step 10 more times before she clutched her stomach and placed a warm half digested liquid unto Nate's carpet.

"Im sorry" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

I got a rag and washed her face again while Eliot was starting to get pine and a rag to clean up the mess.

Hardison came in with some medicine and a spoon. He poured just a teaspoon of the medicine in the spoon and nagged Parker into swallowing it.

"Mommy,daddy I am tired can you lay with me mommy and can you get me some water daddy?Parker said while staring straight at me and Nate.

"yeah honey if you want us too."

"thank you mommy I love you.

" I love you too now get some rest I will right back OK."

Nate and I where downstairs in silence. Parker had just called us mom and dad I couldnt find anything to say but I didn't need to because Nate already had.

"it is great that Parker loves you that way I knew you two had a bond since the first con."

"You see yourself I see how gentle you are with Parker like she is your angle your world." I said

"Its not like that Sophie I just care about her and want to make sure she is OK.

"No you love her and you have grown to think Parker is your little girl and to tell you the truth I feel the same way." I said finally connecting my eyes with his.

"You do?"

"Yes when I saw her so frail in sick up their I to cry but I didn't want to worry her and god had it felt good to take care of her it all just came to me how to take care of her and I loved every second off it I hate that she is sick but she is like the daughter I never had and I cant help but feel this way!"

"OK its OK she is a fighter she will make."he said while embracing me with warm gentle hands.

"Mommy" Parker faintly screeched from down the hall.

"i have to go."

In about an hour the medicine finally kicked in and Parker finally fell asleep with Sophie by her side every wiggle scream and squirm taking the battle on with Parker.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**THE NEXT MORNING SOPHIE**

Sophie woke up with an awake Parker by her side smiling.

" I see you feel better honey"Sophie said

"Yeah mommy I do."

"Parker what is your favorite thing to do"  
>"Steal"she replied<p>

OK she was in her right mind so why was she still calling me mommy.

"Sophie thank you."

So she knew I am not her mom aha wait boo

"It is OK just got look at for my princess"

Nate joined by my side.

"yeah that is what parents do for their children.

"I love you mommy I love you daddy I am tired again can I go back to sleep.

Nate and Sophie climbed on the bed Nate's arm around Parker and Sophie's hand stroking Parker's head they cuddled up with their newly created family.

THE END


End file.
